


We only love once, but fiercely

by Snow_white79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec finds a way to get Magnus' powers back, Alec is sad because Magnus is sad, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus is sad without his powers, Wing Kink, Wings, magical feathers, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/pseuds/Snow_white79
Summary: Set after 3x10, Magnus has lost his powers. Alec can feel the sadness in his lover and is desperate to help him. Maryse can see the pain in her son and shares a secret with Alec, which her son then uses to his advantage in order to make a deal with Asmodeus.





	1. Chapter 1

**We only love once, but fiercely**

  
_The conversation between Underhill and Alec has been playing in my mind. What if the idea of “loving once” had a more profound meaning for nephilms? Now that Magnus has lost his powers, this scene appeared in my head, and from that, a short little story on how true love and sacrifices can bring the powers back to our favorite warlock_

  
“Mom, hi,” Alec greets at the door to Magnus’ apartment. He hopes he doesn’t look as tired as he feels. Any time he wasn’t on a mission or at the Institute, he was here, wanting to make sure Magnus was safe from old enemies, and just wanting to spend time with him, and be there for him.  


Magnus didn’t seem to care anymore. It was so frustrating. Alec knew his boyfriend was hurting. He knew his boyfriend was also very angry that Alec was often over because he felt the need to protect him. It was a fine line that Alec felt he continuously was crossing. And now the shadowhunter felt that Magnus was ignoring him.  


“Thank you for seeing me in such short notice, I know you’ve been busy.” Maryse comments with a smile, and Alec can tell that she is nervous about something. Stepping inside, she looks around, “Where’s Magnus?”  


“At the grocery store,” Alec answers. He doesn’t mention the thinly veiled argument they had moments before he left when Alec accused him of ignoring him.  


Maryse huffs a soft laugh, “How mundane.” Walking deeper into the apartment, she turns to face her son, noting the dark circles under his eyes. “How is he doing?”  


Shrugging, Alec closes the door behind him. “Fine.” He follows his mother into the living room. “I mean, the first week was more of a novelty for him…it’s been over a month now and…” he pauses. He isn’t sure how much to say.  


Maryse sits down on one of the sofas, “The novelty has worn off, I suppose.” She watches her son sit down beside her.  


Alec sighs. She was right. The first week was full of laughs and good humor. The second week was sarcasm and a bit of edge, especially with Lorenzo making a mess of things between the warlocks and seelies just days before. Last week Alec found Magnus in what seemed to be a rather calm state for outside eyes to witness, but Alec could see the sadness in his lover. And now, it seemed that his boyfriend was in a survival mode, barely smiling anymore, and mostly sleeping. Luckily the lack of food finally prompted Magnus to leave the apartment to buy some wine and crackers.  


“I can see it in you,” Maryse adds, taking her son’s hand in hers. “Jace feels it too. He says it’s like a noose around your neck.”  


Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’m trying.” It feels like cracks inside his soul. It often hurt him to even breathe.  


She nods her head. “We love only once, and when we do, my son…”  


“We do so fiercely,” Alec finishes for her.  


“With our whole body and soul,” she adds.  


He nods his head. “I know.” He was living proof.  


“It’s why so many of us believe so strongly in arranged marriages, Alec. You know this. Emotions…” ****

“Cloud judgment,” Alec finishes the line. “It’s too late for me, mother. I love him. I’m in love with him.” Alec knows the consequences of falling in love as a nephilim. They take on the other’s pain, they breathe in the same rhythm as their true love, and they shatter when the love breaks.  


“I know.” She says.  


Alec nods his head. “And I know this is breaking him…and I can’t do anything to help him.” He looks over at the sympathy in his mother’s eyes. He knows that as much as she was initially against him being involved with Magnus, he knows that she supports him, and will always support him. She knows that Magnus loves him, and that he loves Magnus in return. But this hurdle has become too large to bear. The emptiness inside of Magnus is something Alec has been unable to fill, and that is killing him.  


She smiles sadly at him, her own eyes watering. “What if there was a way?”  


Smiling wistfully, Alec chuckles, “You know I’d take it.” He’d eat glass if that would help at this point. The pain was never-ending.  


Maryse nods. “True love has always been a nephilim’s greatest risk. Many have died of broken hearts. If Magnus becomes so resentful—”  


“He doesn’t blame me,” Alec interrupts. “He doesn’t blame anyone actually. To be honest…I don’t…” he sighs. “I don’t think he can feel anything at this moment.” And that hurt the most.  


She nods her head, sitting there quietly for a few moments. Alec is about to ask her if she wants something to drink, when she suddenly speaks up again. “There might be a way.”  


Quickly looking at her, Alec’s mouth goes very dry. He isn’t sure if he heard her correctly.  


She speaks carefully, watching her son closely, “I told you that my involvement with The Circle was more elaborate than I had initially let on to you and your siblings.”  


Alec nods his head, saying nothing, his mind still reeling over the idea that there might be a way to help Magnus.  


“I…I knew about Valentine’s desire to experiment, and I used my knowledge of deoxyribonucleic acid and the organization of chromosomes to support Valentine in his research.” With a sigh, she stands up and walks towards the window. “I didn’t know he was experimenting with demon blood with his own son growing in Jocelyn’s womb. I didn’t think he would purposely expose his child to something like that.” Turning back to look at Alec, she smiles softly at him before continuing, “I had just announced my pregnancy. Robert was, of course, the first to know that was pregnant with you. And then I told Valentine.” She looks back at the window and Alec walks over to her, unsure what his mother is about to reveal.  


She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly before continuing. “He was so excited…Valentine, I mean. I mean, your father was as well, of course. But Valentine was excited for a different reason.”  


“Why?” Alec frowns.  


“I had no idea he had kidnapped an angel,” Maryse explains quickly. “All I knew was that he had come across pure angel grace.” She shakes her head, “Not angel blood, but grace. Pure and glowing and full of power.” She touches her own stomach, remembering. “He asked me…convinced me to try injecting the pure angel grace directly into my womb so you could absorb it as you grew and developed inside of me.” Turning to look at Alec, she continues with tears streaming down her face. “I wanted only the best for you, Alec, and this was my chance.”  


He looks down at his hands. “No…this doesn’t make sense, Jace has---”  


But Maryse continues, “The first shot nearly killed me…and you. I almost lost you.” She shakes her head. “The pain lasted for weeks. I was bedridden. Everyone thought I would miscarry.”  


Alec slowly makes his way over to her, “I never heard this story before.” To his knowledge, his mothers’ pregnancies were all easy.  


She nods her head. “I swore to never put you through that again, and the remainder of the pregnancy continued normally…when you your born…hours after you your born…Valentine came into the room with another injection. He didn’t tell me he gave it to you until after it happened. He assured me that no one saw anything and that you barely responded to the syringe.” She shakes her head, forcing a smile. “I was so angry at him, Alec. But you seemed perfectly fine…more than fine…you were a perfect child that learned skills quickly, adapted to your surroundings easier than others, and excelled in all your testing. Your father and I assumed that you simply absorbed the angel grace and it didn’t cause any abnormal affects.. Valentine moved on soon after your birth to studying the blood of angels instead of grace. I lost my focus…I stopped helping Valentine with his research as I was still so angry at him for giving you that second injection without my consent. Celine announced she was pregnant a few more before you were born, and I never even thought about Valentine attempting any other experiment on anyone else.”  


“I’m okay though.” Alec thinks. He has never felt any differently. He knows the story of Celine. He knows what the angel blood did to Jace.  


“After we learned about Jace and his increased levels of angel blood, your father and I began talking about the grace that was injected in you twice: once in-utero, and once again when you were only a few hours old.” She smiles sadly at him again, reaching out to cup his face in her hands. “It took some time, but I discovered what Valentine had wanted to use the grace for.”  


“What?” Alec asks. He can’t imagine what Valentine would have done if whatever he wanted had happened.  


“Wings.”  


Alec blinks. “Wings?”  


She nods her head. “Angel wings. Alec, a single feather from an angel has enough power to fuel an army of soldiers. A single feather can turn a regular demon into a knight of Edom….a single feather can solidify a warlock’s spell to cast upon generations….a feather from an angel---”

  
“Is dangerous.” Alec finishes for her. 

She nods her head. “In the wrong hands, absolutely. Thankfully Valentine gave up and decided to focus on using angel blood instead. It’s nearly impossible to obtain an angel’s feather. Angel wings have a protective barrier over them. No one can pull a feather off an angel. Any attempt would be fatal….but an angel may gift a feather to someone. An angel may pull a feather off his or her own wing and let it fall into someone’s hand.”  


“Why would an angel do that?” Alec asks. It seemed so dangerous.  


“If the reason is strong enough.”  


Alec nods his head. He has an idea of what a reason may be. “I don’t have wings, Mother.”  


She smiles again, shaking her head. “You have soul wings, my love.”  


Alec frowns, “Soul wings?”  


“That is what the grace gave you,” she explains, “When a nephilim dies…if they are deemed worthy, the angels gift them with grace, creating wings to flow out through their soul and help navigate them through heaven. These special nephilim become known as seraphim warriors in heaven, with wings equal to pure angels, but created by their grace-infused souls.”  


Alec has heard the story before. He knows of the tale of the bravest shadowhunters becoming seraph warriors in heaven, with wings carrying them through cities, battling demons and defending the angels from harm. They were known as the angels of justice.  


“You think I have wings.” Alec confirms. He isn’t sure he is convinced. He thinks of Jace with Ithuriel’s blood running through him. Could he really have Ithuriel’s grace inside his soul? 

She nods. “I know you have wings.”  


“How?” He asks. Alec has to know.  


“When The Owl stabbed you, and Catarina healed you…she told me that your soul was stronger than she had ever felt on a Shadowhunter. She commented how bright it was…and I knew. Alec, I know the grace infused in your soul.” She touches his cheek again, ignoring her own tears as she confesses this to her son, knowing what this will mean, but she cannot bear to see her son in so much pain.  


Alec is quiet for a moment, absorbing the information. If what his mother is telling him is true, then he could quite possibly get Magnus his powers back.  


Maryse begins to speak again. “Lilith was banished back to Edom, which means there is a war going on between her and Asmodeus for control.”  


Alec looks back at his mother in surprise. “You think I should make a deal with Asmodeus to get Magnus’ powers back?” Obviously he was thinking that, but he didn’t imagine his own mother thinking the same. But they were always so alike in so many ways. And where she chose to keep her heart protected, he gave his heart freely.  


Taking a deep breath, Maryse answers, “You are dying, Alec. I see it. Jace feels it. Magnus’ misery is drowning you and deep down you feel guilt, and that is killing you even quicker. I can’t stand here and watch my son die when I know there is a chance you can heal.”  


“By giving a prince of hell a feather that I supposedly have.” Alec counters. Shaking his head, he can’t believe he is even considering it. It was dangerous at best, and absolutely stupid at worst. But if true, it could bring Magnus back to him.  



	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  


An hour later, when Magnus returns to the apartment, he is surprised to find it empty. “Alexander?” He calls out. He knows he shouldn’t have stormed out the way he did earlier. Their emotions were running high and the former warlock said things he hadn’t meant. And of course he saw Deliah as he was leaving the store today and she told him how Lorenzo has limited so much of their dealings and he has begun to create a riff between warlocks and vampires now as well. It was too much. Magnus just needed a break from it all. Perhaps he could convince Alec to go on vacation with him somewhere for a few days… or week…or year.   


Sighing, he begins to empty the grocery bags. He knows he is being selfish. He can’t help it. He has told Alec over and over again that he is fine being a mortal. Of course he is fine. What better way to be than have only one life to cherish and love…to be with Alec and grow old with him…but his life is not one of a mundane.   


Maybe if his memories had been taken it would have been easier. Magnus did great things. He could still do great things… if only.   


Grabbing a glass, he pours himself some wine. Perhaps Alec is on a mission. A mission that Magnus once could help him with. A mission that Alec may get injured in…and now Magnus can’t even help heal him. And with the way things are going with the new High Warlock, he doubts Lorenzo will be helping him either.   


It wasn’t fair.   


Magnus laughs at the one absurdity of it all. Of course it wasn’t fair. When had life truly ever been fair? No. Life was nothing but a tease for him.   


Finishing his drink, Magnus decides he’s had enough thoughts in his head for one day and decides to go lie down.   


****  
Meanwhile, Alec has finally entered Edom, journeyed into what he can only assume to be Asmodeus’ castle, and now has found himself in opulent foyer. “Asmodeus?” He calls out. He isn’t really sure what the formalities are for trying to get the attention of a banished Prince of Hell.   


The lavish area is graced with multiple statues, silk scarves and gold pieces. Alec can’t help but smile as it reminds him so much of his Magnus.   


“Who dares enter my home?” An angry voice calls out, and Alec can feel the energy shift in the room. The air stills and a heaviness looms under his feet.   


“My name is Alec Lightwood.” Alec calls out, wondering in what direction he should be speaking towards as everything echoes.   


“A Nephilim,” Asmodeus comments, appearing by a door way, and Alec tries to picture the demon in front of him as Magnus’ father. “You’re a long way from home, young one. Took a fall, did you?” He smiles hungrily.   


“I wish to speak to you.” Alec replies, standing tall and refusing to show any fear. In fact, knowing that Asmodeus was the father of the man he loved helped lessen his fear. Alec could feel a bit of familiarity to him, and he made sure to focus on that instead of the knowledge that this demon could rip him in two.   


The Prince laughs, his cat eyes flashing. “And you are. Do you have any more tricks?”   


Slowly, Alec pulls out a long, white feather tinged with black around the edges out of his inside jacket pocket. He shows it to Asmodeus, knowing that he now has the attention of Magnus’ father.   


Eyes wide, Asmodeus asks, trying to hide his surprise. “Is that a gift for me? A feather from an angel. I’m intrigued.”   


“I know you are fighting for control of Edom against Lilith,” Alec answers, “And I wish to make a deal with you in exchange for this feather, which will help you defeat her.”   


Straightening up from the wall, the demon takes a step forward. “Yes, it truly will cause her demise,” Asmodeus confirms, “But did I hear correctly? A Nephilim wishes to make a deal with me? I thought we in Edom were beneath your kind,” he snarls, but there isn’t any bite. Alec knows that the demon is more intrigued than insulted.   


“I want you to restore Magnus Bane’s powers.” Alec announces. He waits as Asmodeus watches him carefully.   


“Magnus?” Asmodeus asks, studying Alec more carefully. “You know my son, do you?”   


“I do,” Alec answers. He already anticipates the next question.   


“How do you know my son, Nephilim?” Asmodeus asks, taking another step forward.   


Alec stays in place, refusing to take a step back though his body screams for him to move away. “I love him.”   


Slowly, a smile breaks out onto the prince’s face. He begins to laugh. “You love him?” Asmodeus laughs harder, “Oh my, this is rich. This is simply delicious.” Shaking his head, he walks directly towards Alec. “You, a Nephilim, fell in love with my son, a warlock.”  


“I want you to restore his powers.” Alec says again.   


“Has he asked you to come?” Asmodeus asks, still smiling, but no longer laughing. It was common knowledge to demons what the price was if a Nephilim were to fall in love. Alec was sure the idea pleased the prince to no end.  


“No. He doesn’t know I am here. But his people need him. The warlock who took his place as the High Warlock of Brooklyn is causing more trouble than good. The whole Downworlder community has looked to Magnus for years and they need him again.” Alec then adds, “I need him.”   


“Why?” Asmodeus asks.   


“Why?” Alec isn’t sure of the point to the question.   


“Why do you need him?” Asmodeus asks. “You are in love with him. That’s a fate worth than death for your kind.” He walks around Alec, studying him, “Falling in love? Tell me, Nephilim, is the reason you want his powers to return is because he now no longer feel the same for you now that he is a mere mortal? Or is it you?”   


Alec swallows hard. In his heart, he knows that Magnus is resentful. Regardless of how often Magnus insists that he isn’t, Alec can feel it. “Your son says he is happy. He says he is fine. He says he does not regret his choice, and I believe him. But I know he can do more, and I know he knows that too. He is struggling, and in turn, I am. You know that.” Taking a deep breath, Alec continues, “I love your son. I love him with all my heart, and I am willing to make this trade for him because I love him.” He gestures towards the feather.   


“Where did you get this, if I may ask?” He gestures at the feather, his eyes glowing as he stares.   


Alec knows better than to admit the truth. “In a safe at Idris.”   


Asmodeus laughs, “Naughty Nephilim! You stole it, did you?” He smiles at Alec, eyeing him thoughtfully. “You have risked everything to come here, to give me something so powerful, only to retrieve my son’s powers.”   


“You are still banished here. The feather will be enough to destroy Lilith, nothing more. Which is what you want.” Alec reminds him.   


Asmodeus nods his head, “Yes, it truly is.” Turning around, he picks up a small wooden box from a table and his eyes begin to glow once again. “You have yourself a deal, Alec Lightwood.”   



	3. chapter 3

chapter 3  


“Magnus?” Alec calls out as he enters the apartment. Setting the small, wooden box down on the dining room table, he carefully places a single rose on top of it. He then sets down the bag of food he picked up at the Thai restaurant down the street beside it. “Mags?” He calls again, walking towards the bedroom. He smiles softly, watching Magnus sleeping. Stepping into the bedroom, Alec carefully sits down on the bed, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “I brought dinner.”  


Magnus smiles softly, “That’s one way to wake me up,” he opens his eyes, feeling something melt inside him as he looks into Alec’s eyes. “I missed you. I’m sorry we argued…”  


“It’s okay,” Alec quickly says. “I know. We were both frustrated and said things we didn’t mean. It was wrong on both our parts.” Leaning down, he kisses Magnus on the lips. “I have something for you.”  


Surprised, Magnus grins, “Really? What is it?”  


“Come on,” Alec stands up, pulling Magnus up as well. “Are you hungry?”  


Magnus shrugs. “I can eat.” He doesn’t add that he has a bit of a headache after finishing his glass of wine without any lunch. Stopping at the dining room table, he smiles, picking up the rose. “Thank you, Alexander, it’s beautiful.” He looks at the box, frowning. It looks somewhat familiar, but he can’t place it from where he has seen it before. “What’s this?”  


“It’s something I believe you want.” Alec answers, walking around the table to retrieve the plates from the kitchen.  


“What I want?” Magnus asks, “That’s a loaded question,” he mumbles to himself. “And what exactly is it that you believe I might want?”  
“Open it to find out,” Alec answers with a shrug.  


“Well now I’m nervous,” Magnus confesses as he stares at the box in front of him.  


Alec can’t help but smile. The box wouldn’t give him his powers back unless that is what Magnus truly wants. That was the spell Asmodeus created for him to unlock it. If Magnus truly did not want to be a warlock any longer, then the box would reveal something else that Magnus wanted. But Alec was certain that Magnus wanted his powers back.  


Smiling back at Alec, Magnus returns to his task at hand. Slowly, he unlocks the front latch of the box and opens the top.  


The light is blinding at first and Alec drops the plates to shield his eyes. He can’t even hear anything above the buzzing in his ears. And then, as quickly as it appeared, the light and sound vanished.  


Alec blinks, looking around quickly. “Magnus?!” He panics. Where did he go? What was his wish? Did Magnus want to leave him and move on with his life? Was that his desire? Alec’s heart beats frantically in his chest.  


“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his eyes wide as Alec quickly turns around to find Magnus standing behind him. His cat eyes had returned.  


Alec grins. It’s as if a weight has been lifted off them both. He doesn’t even know what to say.  


“What did you do?” Magnus isn’t sure how to feel. Relieved, yes. But also, incredibly worried. How did Alec do this? He now remembers where he has seen the box before. It belongs to Asmodeus. Alec must have gone to Edom.  


“I spoke to your father,” Alec explains. He hopes Magnus isn’t angry with him.  


“You went to Edom, searched for my father, Asmodeus, and asked him to give me back my powers,” Magnus summarizes for him. “Did I miss anything?”  


“That’s pretty much it,” Alec comments.  


Magnus shakes his eyes. “I doubt. Alec, what did you agree to? My father would not just give you my powers to give to me.” His mind is reeling. Did Asmodeus hurt him? Did he trick him? What did he do to Alec?!  


Sighing, Alec kneels down to begin picking up the large broken pieces of the plate that fell. With a wave of Magnus’ hand, the broken pieces disappear.  


“Hmmm, that is a rather boring first thing to do with my magic,” Magnus comments dryly.  


“Are you angry?” Alec asks. Magnus kneels in front of him, and Alec slowly sits down on the floor, leaning his back against the cabinet.  


“No.” Magnus shakes his head. “What I am, is afraid.” He answers honestly. “I am afraid for you. Alec, what you did was…”  


“Dangerous, stupid, and reckless, I know.” Alec says, and then smiles, “And I’d do it again.”  


“Alec,” Magnus shakes his head. He doesn’t know what to say.  


“I traded him something for your powers. Something that he needed to defeat Lilith in Edom.” Alec explains.  


“What on earth could you give him with that much power?” Magnus asks, trying to think of what Alec could possibly offer the Prince of Edom.  


“A feather.” Alec answers.  


Magnus’ eyes widen, “A feather,” he knows how powerful one angel feather can be. “Please don’t tell me you stole a feather!” The amount of trouble Alec could get into could be fatal, and Magnus couldn’t bear to know that his boyfriend would be executed over this.  


“I didn’t steal it.” Alec answers him calmly. Taking Magnus’ hands in his, he brings them to his lips and lightly kisses the warlock’s fingers. “Let me show you.”  


“Show me?” Magnus asks, slowly standing up with Alec.  


Alec nods his head, “My mother came by earlier today and shared some news with me.” He begins. He walks over to the windows and pulls the curtains closed.  


“What kind of news?” Magnus asks. He is curious as to why Alec drew the curtains, but at the same time can’t help but watch the magic currents move through his own fingers. By the angel, he missed this.  


“Well, remember how Valentine used Ithuriel’s blood in Celine’s food to give Jace a higher level of angel blood than most Shadowhunters?”  


“Yes,” Magnus answers, not sure what this has to do with a feather. He was pretty sure Jace did not suddenly sprout feathers. One would need more than angel blood to be able to do that.  


“Well, Jace and I are only about 9 months apart…” Alec begins. “And before Valentine decided to use angel blood with Celine, he wanted to see what angel grace would do.” He pauses, waiting to see if Magnus needs more information. He can tell that Magnus is hitting a wall called denial. So Alec says it for him. “He injected angel grace directly into my mother’s stomach when she was pregnant with me, and then injected it again in me once I was born.”  


Magnus just stares at him. Of all the things he had expected Alec to say, this was not one of them.  


Alec shrugs and forces a smile. “So, I have…soul wings.”  


“Soul wings,” Magnus repeats, still trying to wrap his brain over the fact that his boyfriend has angel grace and gave a feather to the Prince of Edom who is now going to be able to call himself True King of Edom because Lilith will be destroyed.  


Alec nods his head. “Yeah, they’re in my soul and when I focus, I can push them out. I never even felt it before. I still can’t really feel it, but after my mother told me, she showed me some breathing and visualization techniques to use to push them out. It took some time, but I did it, and I pulled a feather, and I gave it to your father.”  


“You didn’t tell him it was yours, did you?” Magnus asks, the terror spiking in his spine at the thought.  


“Absolutely not. He thinks I stole it.”  


Magnus stares at him, stunned. And then he smiles. He can only imagine what Asmodeus must think of Alexander Lightwood, the ‘angel feather thief’.  


“Do you want to see them?” Alec asks, suddenly becoming shy. He isn’t sure why the thought of showing his wings to Magnus makes him suddenly feel so vulnerable.  


Magnus smiles, reaching out to take Alec’s hand. “Yes, please, Alexander. I would love to see them.”  


Alec smiles tentatively, and then nods his head. He pulls off his shirt, he isn’t sure if the wings will rip through it, and honestly, he really likes this shirt. It’s one of the softest black shirts he owns. Closing his eyes, he inhales deeply. Magnus watches. Nothing seems to happen, and then slowly, Alec exhales and Magnus can hear a rustling sound, and then suddenly six large wings appear behind Alec’s back. Two large white wings arch over his shoulders, tinged with black edges. Closer towards his shoulders are two more wings, slightly smaller, but still rather wide, bright white, still with the black edges. Two more wings arch where his lower back begins, glowing slightly with white light that illuminates the other four wings, also with dark black edging.  


Magnus can only stare. It was incredible. The most incredible vision the warlock had ever seen.  


“Pretty cool, huh?” Alec finally says, amused and flattered over Magnus’ reaction.  


Magnus nods his head. “Have…have you fully seen yourself?” He is pretty sure he doesn’t have a mirror that wide in his apartment.  


“No. I mean, I have an idea, and I saw most of it in the mirror in your bathroom.” Alec begins.  


With a flick of his wrist, the wall in Magnus’ living room is transformed into a giant mirror. He watches Alec turn around to face his own reflection. The shadowhunter stares, eyes wide in surprise for a moment, and then slowly, he begins to smile. Glancing at Magnus, Alec enjoys Magnus’ own reaction, and immediately the nephilim’s grin turns into something a bit more predatory.  


Magnus can feel his mouth go dry while his pants become considerably tighter. With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s clothing disappears and the winged brunet smirks with amusement, his own desire visibly apparent.  


“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?” Magnus asks, snapping his fingers again so that a velvet chaise appears directly in front of the mirror. What he wanted right now was to be fucked hard by his angel, and he wanted to watch it happen.  


With a raised brow, Alec cocks his head to the side, “Maybe,” he smirks again, and then Magnus feels his knees go weak when Alec’s wings flutter upward, as if ready to strike. “Tell me,” Alec begins, taking a step towards his lover, feeling incredibly powerful. It was almost strange how hollow he felt hours ago, and now that Magnus was feeling whole and stable once again, so was he. If anything, he felt even better than whole. Because it was he who helped Magnus, he was the one who did what needed to be done. He took a risk and was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for his lover, and he won. Consequences be damned. He would set the world on fire if he had to. No one was allowed to make Magnus feel unworthy. No one was allowed to take something that was a significant part of his lover and lock it into a box.  


Magnus gasps when Alec wraps his bare arms around the warlocks waist and pulls him close, chest pressed against chest. “I love you,” he states. He looks deep into Magnus’ eyes, feeling the love reciprocated. “I love you,” he says again before kissing Magnus, and it’s long and deep and he swallows each sigh and mew.  


Finally pulling away, Magnus grins up at Alec, “I love you too, Alexander.”  


“Take these off,” Alec whispers, pulling at Magnus’ shirt. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus lets his clothing vanish, and the shadowhunter begins his oral attack, kissing and nipping every naked inch.  


Falling onto the chaise, Magnus straddles Alec’s lap, pressing his hard cock against Alec’s stomach. “I need you inside me now, Alexander. Right…now…” With a moan, he pushes himself off, quickly getting onto his knees, his elbows resting on the top of the chaise facing the mirror.  


“You wanna watch me fuck you?” Alec asks, moving behind him, watching Magnus through the mirror. His predatory smile returns, and with the bright wings behind him, Alec looks everything like a warrior ready to enjoy his spoils.  


Magnus nods his head, staring at Alec’s reflection. The shadowhunter leans down, his warm breath against Magnus’ neck, as he whispers, “Tell me.” Alec lines his cock against Magnus’ ass, knowing that the warlock has already prepared himself with magic. He usually enjoyed preparing Magnus himself, but tonight wasn’t about foreplay. “Say it, Mags,” Alec urges, lightly kissing Magnus’ neck, “I want to hear you.”  


Magnus moans, “Oh by the angel…Alexander, I need you…I need you to fuck me right now, and I want to watch.”  


The grin is practically dripping in sin and Alec obliges slowly, pushing deep inside of Magnus until reaching the hilt. “Fuck, Mags, you’re so good…”  


Magnus can’t take his eyes off Alec’s wings as they move in time with each thrust. It doesn’t take long for Alec to notice, and he curls the top wings forward, letting the black tips scratch against Magnus’ shoulders.  


It feels like a soft electric current and Magnus’ eyes roll back as the sensation runs down his spine. Alec thrusts harder, moaning as the heat envelopes him. His wings arch back, and Magnus reaches back, hoping that his demonic side won’t cause the feathers to kill him.  


Alec curls his wings forward again, letting the feathers graze against the hand reaching for them before covering Magnus’ upper body with them, his own chest pressed against Magnus’ back.  


Pulling Magnus back against him, Alec drives hard and fast, knowing he won’t be able to last much longer: not with the delicious noises coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth, and the way his face is an expression of pure ecstasy. Reaching down, he grabs Magnus’ cock in his hand, stroking hard and in time with each thrust.  


Magnus gasps and moans, trying to keep his eyes open to watch their reflection in the mirror as the sensations overwhelm him. And then Alec has an idea.  


Moving one of his lower wings, Alec lets the edges graze against the tip of Magnus’ cock. The result is instant as Magnus comes with a deep moan, his body tightening, his back arched as he calls out his lover’s name before falling forward.  


Practically limp in Alec’s arms after such a powerful orgasm, Alec holds Magnus tight, fucking him mercilessly until he comes as well, falling against him onto the velvet chaise.  


The shadowhunter barely registers his boyfriend moving his hand, or the movement of their own bodies as they are suddenly transported onto the bed.  


“Love you,” Magnus murmurs, trying to stay awake as he rolls over onto his side, cuddling against Alec’s bare chest.  


Alec kisses Magnus’ head, “I love you, Magnus…” He is so grateful that everything worked out.  


“Thank you,” Magnus whispers, hoping he can stay awake for a few minutes longer.  


Alec smiles, snuggling deeper under the covers. “I’m glad I was able to help.”  


“It was dangerous, Alec,” Magnus wants to lecture him. He wants to even be angry. But he can’t be. He feels so relieved. It’s as if something had been ripped out of him and now it was back in his soul once again. He felt alive again. He wants to ask Alec so many questions, instead he asks, “Are your wings okay?”  


Alec nods, yawning against Magnus’ shoulder. “I pulled them back in. It’s pretty easy now. It’s like moving my arm or something...now that I know I have them, it’s automatic.”  


Magnus feels the sleep pulling him in. “You need to be careful…if the wrong people find out you have wings..”  


“I know,” Alec says, “I’ll be careful. Besides…I know you’ll have my back if I need it.”  


“Always, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, “Just like you have mine.”  


“Always,” Alec replies. “Always.”  


The End

  
_Honestly, I’m not sure if I like this story or not. I like the idea of Alec having wings, and I was thinking of a way for Magnus to get his powers back. I really liked how they introduced Asmodeus on the show, and I would love to see more of him this season…so I decided to give this ficlet a go.  
_

_Originally, I was going to have Asmodeus demand some demons to kidnap Magnus and Alec. Using a spell, Asmodeus turns Alec into an angel. He keeps Alec in Edom, using Magnus as motivation to keep Alec there and ensuring that Alec will continue to give Asmodeus his feathers in order to keep Magnus safe. But…I didn’t like “hurt Alec” or “hurt Magnus” so I switched it up and had Alec take charge.  
Anywho, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading it!_


End file.
